Curiousity
by iAnneart01
Summary: Huey spots something on the floor.; JXH ONESHOT!


**_Just a small oneshot:)_**

Huey Freeman stared into the sunset in his usual spot at the hill , thinking about how evil the world is like always. The only thing that was different was that Jazmine was not there, for some reason. He had been in that hill for almost two hours and decided to head home. He stood up and involuntarily looked down, up again and then down to spot a small pink book on the grassy ground.

His brows furrowed in thought as he bent down to pick it up. It was a diary. _This book looks familiar. _Then Huey remembered. He had seen Jazmine writing in it a couple of days ago in the same spot he was now.

_So it's Jazmine's diary... _

Huey looked at the front cover of the book and almost groaned. It had been plastered by tons of stickers of hearts, stars, rainbows and unicorns." This is her diary allright."

Somehow the diary made him curious. He would fumble with the pink frillings of the edge and just would opened it slightly just to close it. It kinda made him feel puzzled since he wasn't the type of boy who go around poking into people's businesses. " Hmm.." He said just looking at the hard-cover notebook.

He finally opened the first page to the diary, feeling a bit guilty and hypocritical since he hated when people would be so nosy and obnoxious wanting to know everything when it was really none of their business. The first page read WHO EVER READ THIS DIARY IS A BIG MEANIE! Though the page was a bit pathethic, it made him feel even more guilty with himself. However, Huey still turned the page. Empty. And the other... and the other.. Empty.  
" Huh." He muttered, one eyebrow raised. The diary was empty!

He went to the last page of the book and scanned the pages with his thumb. All empty. Wait. He stopped suddenly. Huey saw writing in a page. He backtracked some pages a little bit 'till he got to an entry.

It read: _March 31, 2008_

The date was recent. His eyebrows rose slightly as he began to without meaning to, reading the text. The writing was huge and it had a whole bunch of hearts around it. It was definately girl writing.

It started something like this:

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw him today again.  
Of course he didn't even knew I existed like always.  
__And it bothers me so much.  
I hate that he always has to make me feel so stupid,  
But then...even though he's mostly cruel and really mean..  
__I still like-like him.  
A LOT!  
_

Huey was more than just a bit intrigued to find out who this person was and thought of the possibilities. He couldn't think of one single name. His eyes focused on the book and he began reading again.

_I know this boy for THE looongest time  
& even if i dunno if I'm his best friend or not,  
HE's my #1 BFF!  
More than Cindy!  
I once read in magazines that if a girl has a boy for a best friend,  
they will either end up being enemies or boyfriend and girlfriend  
:O  
I sure don't want it to be the first one!_

Huey stopped reading again a little confused and maybe a bit angry. Wasn't HE her best friend. Her "BFF"? The unpleasant feeling in his stomach turned his mood sour. Who the hell was this guy?

_I mean you already know that he's a big meanie sometimes:S  
like that time that he told me that everyone I loved and knew would die.  
He made me cry when he said that._

The nerve of that guy! " What a jackass..." He muttered. Huey skipped most of the page looking for a name... preferably a boy name. He found none. Then he peered at the last sentence._ His name is-_ and then the sentence was cut short, finishing at another page. The feeling in his stomach grew into full-blown anger. He turned the page ever so slowly... and...

" Huey!" A female voice said behind him.

_Shit._

Huey dropped the book in surprise and spun around, coming face to face with a suspicious Jazmine. She crossed her arms. " What were you reading?" " Nothing." He said putting an emotionless face. Jazmine looked at the ground and gasped. She picked the book, her eyes narrowing pointing the book menacingly at him. " You didn't read this... did you?" Her tone of voice was venemous.

Huey tried to act as cool and aloof as possible. " I didn't even know that book was there." He said crossing his arms, acting as if not bothered by anything. " Tell the truth." She said, not being phased by his lie. He sighed and just decided to change the subject so _he_ will be mad at _her_. " Who's your new best friend?" He demanded. "So you did read the book.." Jazmine hissed, her eyes narrowing. " Don't change the subject." " You're the one who changed it!" She said, her voice rising.

" I just cant believe you would just invade people's privacy like that! I mean, if _you_ had a diary, I wouldn't read it!" " Why the hell would I keep a dia-" " YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled impatiently, stamping her foot. " Point is, that is not a nice thing to do , Huey Freeman!" An awakward silence sat between them. After a while, he sighed again and very quietly muttered one word.

" Sorry.."

Jazmine's ear's perked up immediately, and a sly smile grew on her lips. Huey never apoligized. EVER. Even when he was wrong. " What?" She said, putting a hand behind her ear pretending she didn't hear him. " sorry." He said a little louder. " I can't hear yoooooooooooouuu!" Jazmine sang, grinning. " I SAID I'M SORRY!" He finally yelled with his fists curled up.

That's when Jazmine thought of something. " Why do you care?" " What?" She sported a mischievous smile again. " Why do you care so much? I mean... if I didn't know any better, i would think you were _jealous_." She sneered. " And why are you red?"

Huey almost gasped but stopped himself in time. " Why the hell would I be jealous?"He said sounding irritated. " I dunno.." Jazmine shrugged, and leaned to his face where their noses were almost touching. " Why _would_ you be jealous?" Huey felt his face grow hot. He was never this close to a girl before and opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was silence.

Finally he just said. " I'm red because its hot out here.."

" Admit it, Huey Freeman, you're jealous." Jazmine said deviously.

" I never get jealous." He said intensely. " Liar..." She said and handed his her diary. " Keep it. " " Why would I keep a pink-" " READ the next page, stupid." She interrupted, rolling her eyes with a smile. Huey's eyebrow cocked and turned to see her but she was already walking away. He was confused until he opened the page and his eyebrows almost shot out of his head when he read the name.

Huey then spotted a pen on the ground. The same pen that Jazmine used to write the entry. He picked it up, wrote something quickly on the diary, and ran off to find Jazmine. He soon spotted her laughing her head off with Cindy across the street. Apparantly, she must have said something incredibly funny. Then he noticed that Cindy was pointing at him and starting laughing some more. " Are they making fun of me?" He asked himself.

He decided to ignore the laughter and went straight up to her."Read the diary." He handed her diary back to her and he went inside his house. Jazmine was more confused than anything. She opened the page.There in big scrawled letters said:

_MEET ME AT MY HOUSE _

Jazmine started to worry. What if Huey tells her to get lost? That he doesn't like her back and they'll never be friends? She gasped, and shook her head for thinking such a horrible thought." What does it say?" Cindy asked trying to peer into the book. Jazmine ignored her and starting running towards Huey's house" Hey girl, don't leave me hangin!" Cindy yelled at her.

Out of breath, Jazmine rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer, hoping it was the ten-year old boy that she grew to love. The door flew open and... it was Riley. " Riley, can you tell your brother that i'm here?" She said in an almost desperate tone. " O-key." Riley leaned back at the door.

" HUEY!! GET YO ASS OVER HERE, NIGGAH! HOE'S AT THE DOOR!"

Soon, somebody pulled Riley by the hair. " OW! Why'd you do that for?!" Huey's head appeared at the door. As soon as he saw Jazmine, he opened the door so she could enter. She smiled nerviously as she entered his house. " Soooo..." Jazmine said slowly. "What did you need to tell me?" Huey opened his mouth but then spun around to see Riley still there.

" Let's go to my room." He got Jazmine's wrist and led her to the room.

" HEY! You know it's my room too!" They heard Riley's angry shouts as he shut the door. Jazminr just looked around and walked around till she got tired and sat at the edge of Huey's bed. Right now, his mind was in chaos. He didn't think that she would come so quickly! He stayed at the door, still holding the door knob in silence as he tried to think of something.

" Can we put some music here? It's boring." Jazmine complained. Huey nodded and turned on his computer, putting a whole bunch of songs in the Now PLaying List, not even caring what songs to put. Good thing she wanted to hear some music. It would give him more time to think.

Akon's "Don't Matter" started playing, and Jazmine started singing softly to the words. Minutes later, the song was over and Huey still haven't thought of any thing. Next song is queque was Usher's " Let it Burn.", which made her squeal, loving every song Usher ever sang.

_Okay, just focus. Just say it. Say " I like you too" without making yourself look like an idiot._

Another song that Huey never heard of starting playing called " True Love" by this artist called Faith Evans. He started feeling uncomfortable.

_Is it just me or or the songs playing right now are only LOVE songs?_

Huey spun around to face Jazmine, which was now laying on his bed, with her head in his pillow, staring at the ceiling, half-asleep.

_It's true love  
When you say I need me like the way i need you  
And you can't be without me  
Like I can't be without you  
It's true love_

He cleared his throat and walked to her figure. " Jazmine." " Hmm..."

_It's true love, love, love, love  
Don't you know it's good to be in love, love, love, love  
Just believe me truthfully cause  
Love is never ever makin you cry  
Before I tell you a lie  
I'll give you my life  
Cause that true love_

" Can I tell you something?"

_Now when the love is right  
Somehow you just know  
Because you hold it tight  
And you don't want to let it go  
And it's so deep inside of you that  
You just can't take it cause it fills up your heart  
And you just, you can't replace it alone_

This got Jazmine's attention and she sat straight in his bed looking directly at Huey with a somewhat excited sparkle in her eyes. " Yeah?" He then grew frustrated, the freaking song kept distracting him so he turned it off and went back to her. " Hey!" She exclaimed. " I liked that song.." She said quietly. " Why? It's corny."

_Because it reminds me of you._ Jazmine thought but kept quiet. " Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" SHe said impatiently. Huey didn't say anything for a moment , and then walked to the door where he put an ear to the wooden object. " Riley, Fuck off!" He opened the door, and the younger brother tumbled to the floor. He looked at his older brother sourly. " Be that way, niggah, while you're trying to not look like a damn fool in front of your hoe!"

Huey's eyes narrowed and he grabbed him by the hair again. " She's not my hoe!" He threw him outside the room, closing the door. " Huey." He turned around. " you're stalling. Why are you stailling? Just say what you have to say already." Jazmine was right in front of him with her arms crossed.

" Okay, fine. Would you..." He hesitated again, clearing his throat. _Damn._ He couldn't get the sentence out. This was not like him. Not like him at all. " Yes?" She took a step closer to him. " W-would you.." " Wait." She interrupted him, taking another step closer. " Even though I don't know the question, I already have the answer." Huey looked incredilous.

" You _do_?"

" Yup."

"Well , what is it?"

" ..."

" Jazmi-"

Huey couldn't even finish saying her name as her lips smashed into his. His eyes widened and he stayed there awkwardly, not sure what to do. Jazmine finally pulled away, with a knowing smile on her face. Huey was bright red and he looked so shocked, with his mouth wide open, he looked like a blow-up doll. " Is that a good answer?" She said with a innocent look.

He decided to change his sentence and instead he blurted out. " Would you be my girlfriend?" Jazmine's smile grew to like ten times bigger and she squealed happily, hugging him tightly. " So is that a yes or no?" " It's a yes, silly. Duhh."

" Finally!" A familiar voice said behind the door and Huey started shouting. " Riley, why don't you stick that word up your-" " Okay.."Jazmine cut him off, and opened the door, where Riley was there, hands and knees on the floor. " I need to go." She turned to Huey, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. " Bye." He turned bright red again and said bye very quietly.

As soon as Jazmine left, Riley looked at Huey with a mocking smile.

" Man, niggah. You got me all scared, cus i thought you waz gay." He said jokingly. " NOW i can say she's yo hoe. -ight?" Hell no. Her name is Jazmine and for the last time, she's not my hoe." Huey said in an annoyed tone. " Damn, niggah you stupid.." Riley said shaking his head.

" Shut up."

"So are you gonna be bringing her candy and flowers and all that love shit?"

" Damn..."

" What?"

" I forgot to tell her not to say anything to anybody."

**MEANWHILE**

Jazmine closed the door behind her and walked across the street looking for the white girl that was her second best friend. She finally found her. "CINDY!" She shouted., and ran up to her. " Hey, wazzup girl, why'd you have to leave a niggah hangin' like that-" " HUEY JUST ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

" OMG!!SERIOUSLY?!" Cindy screeched, her eyes so wide they looked like saucers. Jazmine nodded happily. " NO WAY!!" Both girls started screaming and they hugged each other.

* * *

When Riley was already gone, Huey just realized something. He called himself a jackass.

_**Okkk i know what you're g**__**onnna say... its a whole lotta rushed and WAYYY of out character! i just needed to write this oneshot cuz it came to me and i had to write et! :)I also know what your thinking... who knew Jazmine had it in her, ehh?!;D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
